Silent Echoes
by bladespark
Summary: Link, an ordinary university student, looks to the future rather than the past. Yet when a terrible danger threatens all he holds dear it is the past that holds the key to saving Hyrule once more. Contains major character death and m/m romance (Link/Vaati).
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This story is not set in any particular Zelda game, but it may contain spoilers for any of the other games, as they are all contained in the history of this particular version of Hyrule. Also, this story has m/m relationships (though no explicit content) so if you're not comfortable with that sort of thing, you'll want to go elsewhere. It is not, however, primarily a relationship story, any such are tangental to the main plot. (Also, this is tagged with Link and Ganondorf, as they are major characters, but they are NOT a romantic pair here. Just fyi.)

Also I have not actually finished writing it. I write when I have the time, and at the whim of my muse, so I make no promises about if/what it will be completed. I DO know how the rest of the story goes though, so the plot is all there, I just need to get it out of my head and onto the screen.

* * *

"Link! Link!"

Link lifted his head from the book he had been reading to see Zelda, his childhood friend and current study partner, running across the green towards him. He lifted a hand in greeting and smiled as Zelda dropped down to sit on the grass beside him. Her blue eyes twinkled with a bright energy he had always admired. She was dressed for the sunny spring weather in blue jeans and a v-necked shirt in white trimmed with pink. Her hair was pulled back into a practical ponytail and she had a messenger back slung over one shoulder. She dropped it to the ground and lay back in the grass with a sigh.

Link himself wore khaki cargo pants and his favorite green polo shirt, and the backpack beside him was half filled with textbooks, though the book in his hand wasn't exactly scholarly.

"Whatcha' reading?" she asked.

He lifted the book to show her a somewhat dog-eared science fiction novel. She chuckled. "That stuff again. Aren't you supposed to be reading actual _science_ books these days?"

He set the book down and made a series of gestures, speaking silently with his hands. He had never been able to speak. He was not fully mute, he could make some sounds, but for reasons that had baffled all the experts he was utterly unable to shape words. Thankfully Zelda had learned Hylian Sign Language many years ago so she understood his response perfectly. _ I read plenty of science books, but if I hadn't read any science fiction, I wouldn't have been interested in science in the first place._

"Fair enough. But I'm afraid you'll have to get the heavy stuff out now. My chemistry test is next week and I am still pretty lost. You promised to help me with it."

Link nodded. _Of course_, his fingers said. Zelda fished a thick textbook out of her bag and she and Link bent over it. The sun streamed down around them, two figures at one edge of a landscaped field that stood at the heart of Castle University, Hyrule's oldest center of higher learning. Golden light highlighted two fair heads, their hair alike enough that they could have been siblings, though Zelda was the daughter of a politician, while Link was the orphan son of a forestry worker.

They were both in their second year at the university, and Zelda hadn't yet declared a major, she was still trying to decide between psychology and thaumaturgy. Link, on the other hand, had declared his major as soon as he'd begun his studies. He knew what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to go to space. A degree in astrophysics was the first step in a course that led eventually to the HSA's astronaut program and the stars.

He brushed a strand of hair back behind one pointed ear as Zelda explained her current difficulties. When she finished his fingers flashed in confident explanation. He'd taken advanced placement chemistry while still in high school, so Zelda's beginning course was no challenge for him, and he enjoyed teaching. A beep from the watch on his wrist, however, eventually called his attention to the time and he halted his explanation. _I have to go_, he signed. _Class starts in five minutes_.

"Well, I think I have the different bonds down pretty well now, and I don't want to make you late to your favorite class, but maybe I could come over to your place later and go over ionic compounds with me? That'll be on the test too."

_Sure_, Link signed as he got to his feet. He waved at Zelda, who smiled and waved back, then took off at a dead run. His next class was on the far side of campus, and it would take some effort to get there on time. He grinned and ran a little faster, racing down the paved paths, dodging other students walking to and from classes. He vaulted over a railing, went up a staircase three steps at a time, then took a short cut by using a ledge on the art building to get a foot up and leap over a head-high fence. On the far side he landed in a roll from which he sprang again to his feet without losing any momentum.

Four and a half minutes later he arrived at the gymnasium, breathing fast but not truly winded, having jumped, climbed, tumbled and sprinted his way across almost the entire campus. His face bore a broad grin, for he loved the chance to hone his physical skills. There was not much practical use for parkour, but it was one of his guilty pleasures. As was this class. He had a heavy course load of hard sciences, working his way rapidly towards a bachelor's degree that would lead immediately to a master's and possibly to a doctorate. But though his next class didn't do anything to advance his degree, he took it every semester all the same.

Inside the gym he headed straight to the locker room, where he changed into his uniform and picked up his mask and epee. Around him a handful of other students were doing the same. Garbed and armed, they flowed out into the gym itself, where their teacher waited.

"Good afternoon class," said Impa, the fencing teacher. "Everyone start your warmup routines, and I'll be going around giving the advanced students their partners. When that's done I'll be drilling the beginners."

Link set his sword at his feet and started warming up. As he stretched the instructor came over to him. "Link. I'd like you and Ganondorf to pair up and do some sparring. I'll be starting the beginners on their drills and doing a little work with Malon and Shad. But I should have time towards the end to give you some pointers." Link frowned, but nodded assent. "And," added Impa as she turned away, "please don't let it turn into a brawl this time."

Link scowled at that, but Impa had already moved on. He shrugged and finished his stretching. Then, picking up his blade, he crossed the room to where several strips were laid out. His opponent was already there, epee in hand. Link tried to keep his face expressionless as he took up his position opposite Ganondorf and lowered his mask.

Ganondorf was a good decade Link's elder, and Link didn't know why he was at the university. He obviously hadn't started college courses directly from high school as Link had. Though in Link's less charitable moments he liked to think that Ganondorf had, and had failed so many classes that he was still stuck in school. It probably wasn't true though, for Ganondorf wasn't stupid. He also was no slouch with his sword. He was big, positively towering over Link, which gave him a reach advantage. His hair was bright red, and his skin had an olive cast that marked him as having at least some Gerudo blood. He and Link were frequently paired up, for they were quite closely matched, while the other two advanced students, Malon and Shad, were well behind either of them, since both Link and Ganondorf had arrived at the university with skills already well-honed.

"Oh look, I get to fight the mute. Or the mutant, maybe." The older student sneered at Link, who found himself glad that the blade in his hand kept him from replying. Not that Ganondorf would understand if he did, though they'd been frequent sparring partners for two years now, Ganondorf had not learned a word of sign language. "If somebody decent doesn't join the advanced class next semester I might just have to get private lessons instead. I'm tired of wiping the floor with your sorry ass, Link."

Link clenched his teeth. He won their bouts as often as not, despite Ganondorf's extra years of experience. But he resolved to not let his opponent taunt him into making a rash move, so he simply waited, blade ready. Ganondorf frowned, apparently disappointed that his insults hadn't goaded Link into attacking. He suddenly lunged forward, trying to take Link by surprise, but Link parried easily. They were soon moving back and forth, insults forgotten in the intensity of the match. And to Link's relief Ganondorf didn't attempt any of the dirty tricks that had turned some of their previous matches into real fights. Link knew he shouldn't take the bait when Ganondorf tried something the rules didn't allow, but it was hard not to respond to the other's outrageous cheating.

"Hold!" Impa's interruption was a welcome one. After a good twenty minutes of sparring Link was starting to get out of breath. He lowered his sword, only to have Ganondorf lunge forward and deliver a solid, almost stunning blow directly to Link's head. Link let out a yelp of surprise and pain. Even through the protective gear that had hurt!

"Ganondorf!" Impa's voice could have peeled paint. "What in the three's name do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," said Ganondorf with casual disdain.

"That's complete nonsense. And it's obvious that Link had stopped the bout. Nobody lowers their sword like that while fighting."

"I can't help it if he's so bad he makes his opponents expect that kind of sloppiness."

"I'll show you what a bad opponent looks like. But you're going to need a mirror! Lift your sword."

Ganondorf grinned. "Gladly." He raised his blade. Link stepped aside, letting Impa take his place on the strip. He took off his mask and watched with mixed emotions as Impa chased Ganondorf off the end of the strip half a dozen times in a row. Impa was only a little faster than Ganondorf, and her reach was nowhere near a match, but her strategy was far superior. Ganondorf was too easily goaded into responding predictably. Link would have won more often if he himself hadn't often lost his head and acted rashly rather than thoughtfully. He really did enjoy fencing, but he hated being constantly paired with the abrasive Ganondorf. If there had been any other fencing class available he'd have taken it, but the university only offered the one. Fencing had fallen out of fashion in recent years, while other martial arts had become more popular. Link considered, not for the first time, trying something else. Karate perhaps, or maybe even Tai Chi. It would be nice to do something less stressful than fight the towering Gerudo.

"Link," called out Impa while her blade still moved with confident speed, "Why don't you go watch Malon and Shad, give them a few pointers. I think I'll be busy here until the end of class." Link smiled and waved his agreement to this much more pleasant task. Even if it did little to hone his own skills, teaching was much more enjoyable than facing off against Ganondorf!

Fencing was Link's final class of the day, so after a quick shower and a change of clothes he set out towards home, with the late afternoon sun slanting down around him. He stopped by the library on the way to pick up a book he'd been assigned in his Hylian Literature class, a necessary evil of the general education requirements that he was currently putting up with. With the book stowed in his bag he considered doing another free run across campus towards home, but as he jogged out the library doors, distracted by indecision, he nearly tripped over another student.

_Sorry_, he signed reflexively as he stepped back rapidly.

"It's fine," said the person he'd nearly run over. Link blinked at his apology having been understood, then recognized the speaker. He was slender, pale, and anything but athletic, but he was quite familiar to Link. They certainly didn't share fencing as a hobby, but Vaati and Link did share several other classes, for their majors overlapped considerably. Vaati was actually double majoring in nuclear engineering and thaumaturgy, a course of study that made even Link's attempt to cram four years into just three look light. He was also one of the few people Link regularly spoke to, for in addition to their shared classes, they also shared a knowledge of sign language. Only because Vaati seemed to have taken the fact that Link knew something he didn't as a challenge when they'd first met, but the brilliant young man had learned sign language with a speed that amply demonstrated how he was able to handle the demands of his difficult double major.

Link wouldn't quite have called him a friend, Vaati was too intense, and sometimes too strange, for that. But they were at least friendly rivals, and they sometimes studied together when sharing classes, as they currently did.

_Is the calculus study group still on for tomorrow? _

_Yes_, replied Vaati the same way, choosing to sign rather than speak. _Bagu had to cancel but the rest of us will be there._

_ Great. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Indeed._ Vaati hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulder and nodded, then stepped around Link to enter the library. Link set off towards home at a more moderate pace, deciding to forgo another round of parkour.

Even at a walk it didn't take him very long to reach his destination. He lived on campus, in the dorms, his housing funded by the same scholarship money that covered his classes and books. He'd won several contests in high school, and the resulting scholarships allowed him to study full time despite his very modest finances. He had no family to assist him, as far as he knew he had no relatives whatsoever. His parents had died when he was just a child. They had both worked for Hyrule's forestry service, and had perished when a horrible forest fire, the worst that Hyrule had seen in living memory, had encircled and destroyed the forestry center where they worked. They had been the last out after helping rescue several other people, and though Link missed them terribly he took a certain amount of pride in knowing his parents had both died heroes. A desire to continue that legacy was one of the reasons why he wanted to be an astronaut. He wasn't sure if he was cut out to be a hero, but he knew he wanted to do something that would matter with his life.

But in order to do something that matters, one sometimes has to do a lot of things that don't matter first, he thought to himself with a sigh as he set about making a simple dinner. He wasn't really fond of the mundane need to cook, clean, and do other such everyday chores. There was an infinite number of more interesting ways he could spend that time.

When dinner was done and the dishes has been deposited in the sink to be dealt with later, Link went to the balcony and stepped out into the cool spring air. The sun was almost touching the horizon, throwing long shadows everywhere. As he stood on the balcony and watched the sun set, he heard the door open, and a sudden whirlwind of voices entered the tiny apartment. His roommates had returned. Link couldn't see them from the balcony, which was off the kitchen, but in a moment they'd be able to see him, and he didn't feel like dealing with any of them today, let alone all three of them together. So he scrambled up onto the railing, and with a jump caught hold of the balcony above. In only moments he had climbed that too and was standing on the roof.

Link sprawled on his back and stared up at the sky which was painted in blazing sunset colors. He let his mind drift as he watched the slowly changing sky above. Nayru's Light, the evening star, glittered against a backdrop that slowly darkened to purple. It seemed like a gem set in a vast dome above, but it was something even more precious, another world where no Hylian had ever set foot. Someday one might. Someday it might even be me, thought Link to himself.

He heard the sound of feet scuffing against concrete as somebody else followed the route he'd taken. "Hey there," said Zelda as she climbed up onto the roof.

Link sat up and waved hello.

"When the Three Stooges answered the door, I figured you would be up here hiding from them."

Link just shrugged, and Zelda smiled. "I brought along my chemistry book. But we'll have to go back down to have enough light to study by." The sky above was indigo, shading towards black, and Link nodded. Even with the ambient light that washed out the appearing stars it wasn't really bright enough to read. _In a moment_, he signed.

"Watching the stars?"

Link nodded. _The future is up there._

"Maybe. Though that makes me think... you know I've been doing some genealogy lately. Looking into my past, seeing where I come from. I always knew it was a line of shady types, really. My dad... well, you know what he's like."

Link nodded again.

"Politics and power. He's never quite stepped over the law, though grandpa sure did often enough. But it turns out that before that, well... I'm named after Princess Zelda, I'm sure you know. Turns out I'm related to her as well. A cousin, that fled Hyrule during the revolution and lived with the Gorons. His grandchildren emigrated back to Hyrule, and one of them was my several-times great grandfather. If Daltus IV hadn't been overthrown, I'd be a princess myself. Weird, isn't it? And it turns out Dad knows. He just never mentions it because he figures being associated with Daltus the Tyrant wouldn't do his political image any good. But I kind of suspect now that in the back of his mind he's the Rightful King, and that's part of why he's so ambitious. Maybe. My teachers would probably smack me for jumping to such a trite diagnosis." She smiled.

Link smiled back. _Knowing your dad, I think you're right. He acts like he's entitled to rule everyone._

"Yeah. It's still interesting though. I thought maybe I could look up your family too, see where your parents came from and if there's anything interesting in your family tree."

Link shrugged again. _If you like, I guess._

"You're not curious?"

_I know what my parents were like. And I love them. But I don't want to spend a lot of time thinking about them. All that does is make me miss them. Anyway, does it really matter who my ancestors were?_

"Well... maybe not. But the past is what forms the present. We wouldn't be who we are without it. The past shaped Hyrule, and the Hylians, and this whole planet. We're like echoes of something that's already been said. And I guess if we accomplish something worthwhile, we speak our own words that can echo onward. But without the past we wouldn't exist at all."

Link looked back up at the stars. _Maybe,_ he signed. _But my words don't echo. And I'd rather look to the future._

"I'm sorry."

_Don't be._ Link climbed to his feet, then reached down and offered Zelda a hand. She took it with a smile. He pulled her to her feet. _Let's go have a look at your chemistry notes,_ he signed. _And hope that the Three Stooges have taken themselves elsewhere._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! You awake?!" A pounding on Link's door gradually made its way into his sleep-fogged mind. He blinked drowsily for a moment, then as the racket continued, he threw back the blankets and got out of bed. Getting to the door was actually a bit of a squeeze, the dorm room was so small the bed took up nearly all the available floor space, and the desk crammed in next to it monopolized most of what remained, but Link, still yawning and dressed only in boxers, eventually opened the door.

On the other side, as he had expected, was his roommate Groose, his hand still raised to knock again. "Oh, you are here. Hey man, we're headed out. Cawlin's got the truck loaded up, and the cooler has nothing but beer. It's going to be real sweet, you sure you don't want to come?"

Y_es, very sure_, signed Link. _Like I was the last three times you asked._

"Huh? You were three... something?"

Link sighed and ducked back into the room. A moment later he returned to the door with a notepad and pencil. He wrote out his answer and held it up for Groose to see.

"Okay, but it's going to be a truly epic spring break. It'd be a shame for you to miss it. And you could, you know, bring Zelda along. The forecast is warm enough for bikinis, and the hotel has a pool..."

Link managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes and merely shook his head. _I still have an exam this afternoon, and Zelda is going home for spring break, her parents insisted,_ he wrote.

"You going to go visit her at the family mansion then? I know you and she have a thing going."

Link scowled and scribbled, _We have a thing called friendship. _

"Well you'd think you two were an item, they way you're always together, and the way she doesn't see anybody else."

_Is there a point to this? _Link scrawled, his handwriting getting sloppier as he got more annoyed.

"Nah, I just gotta give you a hard time. I think you're crazy to not try and get together with Zelda, she is something else. And you're pretty crazy to miss out on a vacation like this! You need to learn to live a little."

_All the same, I'm not going,_ wrote Link.

Groose regarded the notepad and shrugged, then turned away. "Your loss."

Link closed the door. He glanced at the clock, and it was time for him to get up anyway, so he set about getting ready for his day. He had all his usual classes, but he was particularly looking forward to the mid-term exam in fencing that afternoon, since that meant a chance to spar with Impa. She always won, of course, but last semester he'd managed to get a touch on her, which he regarded as an accomplishment to be proud of.

With clothing donned, a quick breakfast eaten, backpack slung over his shoulder, and a smile on his lips, he set out across campus to face another day of mental and physical challenges.

When he emerged from the gym at the end of the day the smile had broadened to a grin. He'd scored twice on Impa, and though she'd beaten him quite thoroughly all the same he was absolutely thrilled. Holding a duffel full of his gear in one hand and a pair of swords in the other, Link set off towards home. Today had been a good day, and he was looking forward to an entire week of peace and quiet. No classes, no loud roommates, not even any noise from the apartments that shared the dorm building, since nearly everyone was going somewhere for the week. Indeed as far as he knew only himself and Vaati, who had a room on the ground floor, would be staying the whole week. And best of all, there would be nothing to do but read books and practice fencing.

In the common room outside his apartment he found Zelda waiting. "Hey there Link! How was the fencing final? Did you beat Impa?"

Link lifted his full hands by way of reply, and Zelda laughed. "Let me get the door for you. We can talk when you've put your stuff away."

She had just set her hand on the doorknob when suddenly the world turned upside down.

A vast booming sounded, loud enough that Zelda clapped her hands over her ears. The sound went on, like a roll of thunder but louder and rising steadily in pitch. Link was forced to drop his things and clap his hands over his ears as well as the sound grew unbearable. The big plate glass windows that looked out over the lawn shattered. The sound stopped abruptly, leaving behind the wail of car alarms that seemed quiet compared to what had proceeded it.

"What was that?" asked Zelda, looking shaken. Link's ears were still ringing, so Zelda's voice sounded strangely muffled.

_I don't know. _ Link stepped cautiously towards the shattered window and looked out. He gasped. Floating above the university was something straight out of his science fiction novels. A metallic sphere, dully gleaming in the afternoon light, with a complex tracery of lines on its surface, hung in mid-air, supported by nothing.

For a moment wonder filled Link. He had wanted for so long to go to the stars. Had the stars now come to him? Then he heard a second booming, like the first but mercifully further away so somewhat softer. His line of sight happened to include the hill that rose above the university, where the capital building stood, partially embraced by the ruined walls of Hyrule Castle. The Hyrule Senate and the People's Council met there, and most days the President himself was there as well. The second sphere hurtled down from the sky, halting instantly above the capital itself.

A third booming heralded another, though he couldn't see where this one had stopped. He stepped back, wonder turning to dismay. Surely ambassadors from the stars would come one ship at a time, not wanting to overwhelm a newly contacted race. That they were arriving in numbers, and positioning themselves over strategic points was a very bad sign. Additional booms indicated even more ships, and Link turned to Zelda to see the same fear he felt showing on her face.

"It's an invasion, isn't it?"

Link nodded.

"We can't just stay here."

Link shook his head. _No. We have to go do something. Even if they don't attack there will be people hurt by breaking glass, people who need help._

"Yes."

Link glanced down to his dropped gear. He scooped up his epee. It would probably be useless, but he would bring it anyway, just in case. Zelda nodded and bent to pick up the second blade, the lighter rapier. It was even more useless than the epee, neither had been intended for combat, but Link just nodded and led the way down the stairs towards chaos.

By the time they reached the exit the spheres had opened up like metal flowers and were dropping clusters of little pods from within. The pods spilled down towards the earth below. Link saw one strike the ground in front of the student center. It cracked open to disgorge four armored creatures. They were tall and spidery, or perhaps more like praying mantises, with heads set high on long necks and forearms lined with razor-sharp spikes, while their lower torsos were supported by a profusion of chitinous legs. They had a second pair of forelimbs with skeletal, claw-tipped hands, but they carried no visible tools. Link hesitated in the doorway, wondering at that. They'd come in what seemed to be spaceships. They'd landed in high-tech landing craft. Why weren't they armed? Were they so advanced their weaponry was invisible? Or cybernetic perhaps? Did they use magic instead of technological weapons? Or were they peaceful after all?

Campus was nearly empty at the end of the last day before spring break, so there were few students about. The creatures began to move purposefully among the buildings, perhaps seeking out those who remained, perhaps on some less explicable errand.

Link heard someone coming up behind him and turned to see Vaati. "Link. What's going on?"

"It looks like an alien invasion," said Zelda grimly.

Vaati looked out the door, then nodded, seeming hardly surprised. But then Link had seldom seen Vaati show any emotion. He was always calm, almost unnaturally so. He looked down at the narrow blade Link clutched, then over at the one Zelda held. "You'll want weapons then."

Zelda blinked at him. "Yes."

"The firing range behind the gym," said Vaati. "There will be guns. And the kendo class has a few real swords"

Link nodded, and managed a one-handed, _good idea. _He wouldn't be as expert with a single-edged sword, but at least it would be a real blade! But as he turned to go he suddenly realized that they might be leaving behind people who needed their help. He tucked the epee under one arm and signed, i_s there anyone else in the building?_

"Let me check" answered Vaati. Somewhat to Link's surprise a third eye suddenly opened in the center of his forehead. He frowned in concentration as it moved back and forth, seeming to scan the walls. "There are two people hiding in closets, three who have run out the back exit, and one who seems to have managed to sleep through it. Everyone else has already left, looks like."

_Let's go then._

"How do we get from here to there without being attacked?" asked Zelda.

"I have a shield spell. Though going unnoticed will be best. But it can protect us, assuming they don't have a counter of some kind."

"Good."

Vaati lifted one hand and made a gesture, and Link saw a faintly glowing bubble form over the three of them, then sink down to cover each of them with a faint glimmer.

"There. Now we should go."

Link nodded and took the lead, following a slanting course that led along the building rather than directly across the lawn. He intended to stick as close to cover as possible. Fortunately there were no alien creatures in sight when they were forced to cross an open space between the dorms and the campus proper. His heart was racing as they made their way cautiously among the buildings. And yet though he was afraid and uncertain, something in him responded to the danger with eagerness. He was doing something. Something heroic, even. Something that might matter. All his life he'd been learning, reading, preparing, now at last he was _doing!_

And he knew every path and shortcut that existed on campus. He took routes through building hallways, over low fences, among shrubs and seemingly impassible landscaping, and it seemed like they might actually reach the gym. Along the way they picked up a handful of other people, who were willing to follow anybody who seemed to know what they were doing. Mostly professors finishing up with grading their mid-terms, since the students had nearly all left. Vaati was able to cast his shield over the larger group, though he was straining a little, and they had to keep bunched close together. Link started to keep a little bit ahead, scouting as he led the way, so the shield didn't cover him.

So it was only his quick reflexes that saved him with one of the creatures dropped from where it had been clinging to a wall above and landed where he had been standing only an instant before. Link rolled forward out of its way while the others behind him moved back, one of the more timid running away outright.

Three more of the things dropped down after, bracketing the group.

One of them made a burbling, hissing sound, and Link realized with a shock that it was speaking Hylian. Distorted and strange-sounding, but recognizable all the same. "Hylian people. You will come with us. There will be no violence if you come," it said.

The cluster of incredulous Hylians stared at it for a long moment. Finally Zelda spoke. "What do you want with us?"

"There will be no discussion, only obedience. There will be violence if there is not obedience. Come."

"I don't think so," said Zelda.

With lightning-fast speed the creature struck at Zelda, and there was a shower of magical sparks as it drove a claw-tipped limb straight at her. The speed of the blow might well have been fatal were it not for Vaati's shield, but as it was Zelda staggered back with a yelp of shock.

But the creature had its back to Link, and he didn't hesitate a moment longer. It was taller than he, and obviously fast, but its spindly limbs meant he outweighed it, and he flung himself on its back with a wordless shout. It let out a noise like a rusty hinge and collapsed into a pile of legs. The other three moved with snakelike quickness, but their strikes were no more effective than the first had been and the little knot of Hylians ran from them, out through the gap Link had created by bringing down the speaker.

"Quickly, run!" shouted Vaati. "To the gym!" Link scrambled to his feet, though the creature beneath him clutched at him, thrashing around trying to reach him even though several of its limbs seemed to be broken. He managed to get free and raced after the others with the remaining three immediately on his heels. He spun, sweeping the epee still in his hand in an arc behind him. It bounced uselessly off their hard shells but they at least hesitated for a moment, and Link continued his turn without losing any speed..

Vaati in the lead had reached the gym and pulled open the doors. Behind Link one of the things let out a screeching cry, and it was answered from somewhere else on campus. More would shortly be coming, he was sure.

Link dashed through the gym doors. The things were right behind him, too close for him to slam the doors in their faces. And he was right behind the little group of teachers and students, with Vaati and Zelda in the lead. Up ahead was another door, blocking the entry area off from the hall that led onward. It was a heavy door, the sort with a piston at the top to keep it from slamming, but that meant it opened with glacial slowness, no matter how hard you pulled on it. Vaati yanked on the door, but the precious seconds it cost were too many. The whole group had to halt and the creatures immediately sprang to attack. Link was back inside the radius of the shield spell at least, and he was immediately grateful for it, for he was the only one actually fighting the things. His sword was little use but it could at least drive them back a bit. But while he was attacking one, another was attacking him from the side. The third leapt over the entire group to strike at Vaati, who still hadn't quite gotten the door open enough to go through.

Link was hit with two bruising blows, and Vaati was slammed into the outward-opening door, shutting it again. The creature attacking him screeched in frustration and stabbed him half a dozen times in rapid succession. Link swore and lunged at one of the things still attacking him. He finally managed to find a weak point in its chitinous armor and drove the epee through it almost to the hilt. It screeched and fell, though its fellow knocked Link off his feet. On the other side of the stunned teachers, none of whom seemed to know what to do, the third creature was still beating at Vaati. Then Zelda leapt in, swinging Link's rapier. The wire-thin weapon did no harm whatsoever to the creature, but it did startle it. But then it knocked the blade aside with one razor-spiked limb and struck out again with the other, catching Vaati directly across the face. Whether it was just dumb luck, or whether the creature had somehow known that Vaati was the one responsible for the protective spell was impossible to tell, but either way the effect was the same. Vaati fell over backwards, stunned, and the protective glow winked out. Aware of his sudden vulnerability Link lunged desperately upward, managing to drive the epee through a vulnerable point in one creature's armor, killing the second insectile enemy.

Which left just one. And Link, lying on his back on the other side of the huddle of teachers, couldn't get to it in time. Zelda struck at it again with her futile blade, and the creature struck back with its razor-edged forelimb, which drove into Zelda with terrible force. She screamed. It yanked the blade-like appendage free and she screamed again, blood suddenly showering from the wound.

Link scrambled to his feet with horrified desperation. Even as he began to move there was a roar that for a moment Link couldn't understand at all. The creature that had struck Zelda jerked, then fell like a puppet with its strings cut. And through the now open door stepped Ganondorf with a pistol in his hand.

But Link had no attention to spare for his rival, everything was focused on Zelda. He scattered the professors in his way and threw himself to his knees at her side. Her injury was horrible. One look was all it took for him to know there was no hope. Perhaps if she could be gotten instantly to a hospital something could be done, but there were more creatures coming and even though the hospital was near campus he knew there was no way to reach it in time.

She looked up at him. "Link..."

He gripped her hand, telling her wordlessly that he was there.

Zelda's eyes went suddenly wide. "Link!"

Link squeezed her hand, wishing harder than he had ever wished in his life that he could speak, could say something, anything to her.

"I... I remember. I _remember_. Link... Hyrule needs the Triforce. You have to find it again. It's the only way to stop this. Remember it. Promise me. Find the Triforce."

Link looked at her, baffled, feeling helpless. What was a Triforce? What was she talking about?  
"Promise me." Her eyes were still wide, her expression filled with desperate urgency.

With his heart twisting, and tears half-blinding him, he let go of her hand to hold his where she could see and signed, _I promise_.

Her face relaxed and she smiled up at him. "Link..." she said once more, and then her eyes slid closed and she went utterly still.


	3. Chapter 3

Link knelt beside Zelda's body. Tears still blinded him, but he didn't care. He didn't want to move. He couldn't. Zelda had died, and he hadn't been able to save her. He'd failed her.

"Link." Someone touched his shoulder gently and he looked up to see Impa. "We can't stay here. More of those things are coming."

Numbly Link nodded and got to his feet. The rest of the group, including Vaati who was back on his feet again, were already headed down the hallway beyond. With Impa beside him Link followed. As he walked she asked, "Can you shoot a gun?"

He shook his head.

"Damn. Well, they don't seem to use ranged weapons, so swords are of some use. You'd better take mine, since I can shoot just fine." Link looked over at Impa, that declaration managing to grab his attention even through the fog of grief. Surely she couldn't mean her precious, antique side-sword? But apparently she did for as they passed her office she darted inside, gesturing Link onward, and a moment later caught up with the ancient weapon in hand. It was a far heavier blade than a fencing sword. It was heavier even than a dueling rapier, nearly two inches wide and with properly sharpened edges on both sides. Link buckled the sword belt on grimly. Armed with this he would kill as many of the insectile creatures as he could.

Near the end of the hall the group, now led by Ganondorf, went through another door into the firing range. Inside there was a few minutes of near chaos as some of the group eagerly grabbed the weaponry that had already been removed from the locked cabinets, presumably by Ganondorf and Impa earlier. Others refused to be armed, including Vaati. "If I don't have to hold a shield spell, I can fight with magic far better than with guns." he said.

"Where to now?" asked one of the professors. Impa looked over at Link. "We should split up," she said. "You need to go after the Triforce. But having a large group with you will only slow you down and make you more vulnerable. And some of these people can't fight at all, so they need to get to some kind of safety."

Link gaped at Impa._ You know about this Triforce?_ he signed.

Impa nodded. She wasn't as fluent as some, but knew enough sign language to gather the gist of what Link had said. "Yes. It's an ancient relic. Supposedly it had all kinds of miraculous powers that it would grant to whoever touched it, though it's been handled enough in recent years with no miracles. It's located in the natural history museum, about two miles from here."

Link nodded. He'd been to the museum several times.

"I'll go with Link," said Vaati.

"What about you?" Impa looked over at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf scowled, looking between the half-dozen professors and Link. "I'll go with the freaks, I guess," he finally said. "I'm not interested in finding a safe place to huddle up and hide from all this."

As Link headed warily out of the gym's back door he found himself wishing that Ganondorf had stayed behind. His abrasive company was the last thing Link wanted right now. But his annoyance was a dim, somehow distant thing. Mostly all he felt was numb. He had failed Zelda. That he had promised her he would find this "Triforce" was the only reason he was still moving. She had been there for him his whole life and now she was gone and it was his fault.

"Hey, are you okay?" Vaati's voice was surprisingly gentle.

Link realized that he had come to a halt. He shook himself and wordlessly started forward again. There was no reply he wanted to give to that question.

"He's obviously not okay. He's probably crying for his girlfriend." Link gaped at Ganondorf. That was a low blow, even for him! "I don't even know why I'm with you two. Maybe I'll go ahead and find the Triforce myself."

Somehow that thought was galvanizing, and Link's expression hardened to one of grim determination. Zelda had given him a task. He would _not_ let Ganondorf do it for him! _You are not going to lay a finger on the Triforce,_ he signed angrily, not caring that Ganondorf wouldn't understand.

"Why wiggle your fingers at me? I don't care what you have to say."

"He says," said Vaati with a quiet, calm intensity, "that you are not going to lay a finger on the Triforce."

"Does he? Well I say I just might."

Link shook his head and started to stride faster. Ganondorf broke into a jog, and with his long legs started to get ahead of Link. Suddenly a gust of wind blew into Link's face. It was unnaturally strong and he was forced to stop and lean into it just to keep from being blown over. The wind suddenly vanished and Link nearly fell over.

"We are going to stay together," said Vaati flatly, showing a faint hint of irritation. "I can't keep up with you two muscle-bound idiots, but you are going to need me. So we go at my pace, or my winds will keep us from going at all. Do you understand?"

Ganondorf muttered something no doubt insulting under his breath. Link just nodded. Vaati was right. With the alien creatures roaming about they would have a better chance if they stuck together.

As if summoned by the thought another quartet of creatures rounded a corner just ahead of the three arguing humans. They halted, and one of them called out in that strange, burbling voice. "Hylian people. You will come with us. There will be no violence if you come."

"There's damn well going to be some violence," said Ganondorf, raising his gun.

Vaati lifted a hand, and a whirlwind swept up the creature that had spoken. Link dashed forward, drawing his sword as he went. The gun roared, but none of the creatures dropped and Link heard Ganondorf swear. Another shot brought one down, but by then Link was among them and had cut one nearly in half before it had a chance to strike at him. That left just one, since he wasn't worried about the one that Vaati had whirling through the air. It moved to meet Link, but he parried its spiked forelimb when it struck out at him and his sword bit into the hard shell. The thing screeched, but then Ganondorf's gun boomed again and it dropped.

Ganondorf then aimed his weapon at the one Vaati still held up, but Vaati shouted "No! I want to question it!" He gestured again and the miniature tornado slammed the creature to the ground hard enough to stun it. Tendrils of shadow writhed up out of the ground and wrapped around its many limbs, pinning it down.

Vaati stalked over to the creature. Link approached as well.

"Why have you come here?" asked Vaati. The creature struggled, hissing furiously as it did so. "Answer me," said Vaati. It still said nothing. Vaati frowned faintly and the third eye that was normally invisible in the center of his forehead opened once again. He stared intently at the creature, who ceased struggling. Its faceted eyes made it impossible to tell if it was staring back, but Link felt that it was all the same. "Answer," repeated Vaati. "Why have you come here?"

"We come at the will of the Masters," hissed the creature.

"Who are the Masters?"

"We are the soldiers, they are the Masters."

"And what do they want here?"

"All that you have. Technology. Resources. Slaves."

Vaati frowned. "Where did they come from?"

"They travel between stars."

"Interstellar travel to get slaves? Why? Why do they need them? That doesn't make sense."

"They make nothing. They do nothing. They are only the Masters." The hissing, bubbling voice didn't convey emotion well, but Link thought he heard something like hatred in those words. "They take all from others. All technology made by others. All tasks performed by others. They do nothing but command. Can do nothing. Good for nothing."

"Then why serve them?"

"Can do nothing else. They command, all must obey. As you command now."

"And what exactly did they command you to do here?"

"Capture all people of Hyrule. Kill any who will not come."

Vaati straightened, releasing the creature from his gaze, and looked over at Link and Ganondorf. "Can you think of anything else to ask it?"

Link shook his head. Ganondorf lifted his gun again. "If you're done with your little chat, I'll take care of it."

"I'll probably be kicking myself later over some obvious question, but we can't stand here all day, more might turn up any minute. So go ahead."

Link flinched as Ganondorf shot the helpless creature. But they certainly couldn't just let it go! So he didn't protest, he merely sheathed his sword at his hip and started towards the museum once more.

They encountered several more clusters of the alien soldiers, and successfully killed them all. Though the further they got from the university the fewer there seemed to be. There were more humans here than on campus, but most seemed to have gotten themselves off the streets, much to Link's relief. He didn't want to have to worry about rescuing civilians, fighting the occasional alien soldiers they encountered was still more than Link really wanted to deal with. Even with the better sword it was still not easy to kill them. Ganondorf's gun had accounted for far more of them than Link's blade, and Vaati took out his share as well.

"How much further is it?" growled Ganondorf after some time.

"About a block," said Vaati.

"Good."

Vaati raised one eyebrow in inquiry, and Ganondorf scowled. "I'm out of bullets."

"Ah. Well, in any case there it is," said Vaati, gesturing. The museum rose up on front of them, the light of the setting sun painting the gray stone of its walls with a glimmer of red-gold.

Ganondorf grunted acknowledgment and started walking faster, his long legs forcing the other two to jog to keep up with him. He pushed the double doors open and strode through dramatically, which almost made Link chuckle. Inside the spacious front room was nearly empty.

"We're closing in about half an hour," said a voice that echoed faintly in the empty space. Link turned to see an elderly man wearing old-fashioned scholar's robes.

"Have you noticed that the apocalypse is going on out there?" asked Ganondorf with a sneer in his voice.

"Is that what it is?" The old man's reply was mild.

"It's a damn alien invasion is what it is," snapped Ganondorf.

"Ah. Well, that explains the noise. But surely three young fellows like yourselves have better things to do during the end of the world than tour a museum?"

"We need something that's here," broke in Vaati.

"I see. And you are?"

"I'm Vaati."

"And your companions?"

Vaati gestured at the other two. "Ganondorf and Link."

Link nodded a silent greeting, Ganondorf just stood there, gun still in hand. The old man ignored Ganondorf and peered instead at Link. "Ah. Well then! I am Sahasrahla, the curator here. It would be my pleasure to assist you. What can I help you with?"

"We know where to go," said Vaati.

"Then go ahead. Far be it from me to stand in the way of such a company."

Vaati nodded and set off through the museum. Link and Ganondorf trailed behind him, Ganondorf because he'd never been to the museum before, but Link because he was trying to figure out why Sahasrahla had acted like he recognized him. As far as he knew he'd never met the old man. He'd been to the museum a few times, but a young volunteer had always been manning the doors.

Up a flight of stairs and down one long hall they came at last to the section where several relics of the old royal family were housed, including the Triforce. Vaati went directly to the display where it stood beneath a glass case. With a gesture a tiny whirlwind lifted the case away, fully revealing the golden triangles beneath. Ganondorf stepped forward at the same time as Link. But Link lunged ahead of him and drew his sword. Ganondorf suddenly found it pointed directly at his chest. Link couldn't say anything with his hands full, but he didn't need to, the blade conveyed his message well enough. Ganondorf lifted the gun, but Link ignored it. He knew it was empty. Even if it wasn't, he wasn't going to back down.

For a long time they stood thus, and Vatti didn't move to intervene. Finally Ganondorf snarled "Fine!" and dropped the gun to the floor. Link simply turned towards the Triforce. He reached out his hand and rested it against the cool golden metal... and nothing at all happened.

He frowned. He had been certain that something should result from the touch. But the three golden triangles were unresponsive under his hand. He turned back and glanced at the others. Vaati was as expressionless as usual, and Ganondorf just scowled.

But Sahasrahla spoke up from behind them, and at the sound of his voice Link's hopes came crashing down. "That one is a fake you know."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean a fake?" Vaati stared at Sahasrahla with a hint of surprise showing on his face.

"I mean it's a replica. The original was lost in the chaos surrounding the revolution, more than two hundred years ago. Nobody knows where it went. But this replica was already here, so it was simply re-labeled as the real thing. The royal family wanted their history on display, that's how we got most of the artifacts in this hall. Of course they wouldn't let the actual Triforce out of their hands. It was supposedly in a magical dungeon of some kind beneath the castle, but nobody's ever found any sign of any such thing."

Link shook his head. It couldn't be true. The Triforce couldn't be lost. Zelda had sent him here! She had told him with her dying breath that he needed to get it, and he had promised that he would! What was he supposed to do now?

"You look like you're about to cry," said Ganondorf with a gloating sneer on his face. "Are you going to give up and go home now like the pathetic failure that you are?" Link's head snapped up at he glared at Gadnondorf. Ganondorf laughed. "What, that makes you angry? Well maybe I wouldn't call you a failure if it weren't so obviously true. The first little thing goes wrong with your plans and you act like it's all over."

_It's not all over_, signed Link. _And I am not giving up! _ His gestures were emphatic. He wouldn't give up! Somehow he would find a way forward.

"He says that it isn't over, and he is not giving up," said Vaati.

"Whatever," said Ganondorf dismissively.

A strange crystalline tinkling sound interrupted them, and Link heard Sahasrahla gasp softly. "Goddesses," he breathed. Link turned towards the sound and saw a ball of light hovering near his shoulder. It had tiny, lacy wings, and at the heart of it he could just make out a minute female form. It was a fairy. But fairies were supposed to be extinct.

"Link!" said the fairy in a voice that sounded like chiming crystals, and Link's jaw dropped. He lifted his hands to try and sign something, then let them fall again, totally at a loss. "Don't despair, Link. The Triforce still exists, and you can find it."

"How?" asked Vaati. "And where?"

The little creature circled Vaati curiously, tinkling and chiming as it went. "I will take Link to the one who knows. But first there is something else he needs. Follow me." It bobbed in the air, then set off down the museum hall, with sparkles trailing behind it. Link immediately set out after it, with the others at his heels. They soon arrived at a hall that Link found very familiar. Every time he visited the museum he ended up here. He wasn't sure why, but something about one particular display had always fascinated him, and it was to that display that the fairy now led him. He knew the little informational sign in front of it nearly by heart.

"This is one example of the abilities the ancient Hylians had which have since been lost," read the sign. "This sword has been fused so completely to the rock that even under the most powerful microscopes there is no gap visible. The sword is also razor-sharp and rust free, despite having spent centuries on display outdoors. For a time it was thought that this was an art piece of some kind, half of a sword fused to the surface of a stone pedestal, but x-ray imaging recently revealed that the full blade is present within the stone. Legend has it that only one chosen by the Goddesses can draw the blade forth."

"The Master Sword," said the fairy. "You must draw it, Link."

"Why?" asked Ganondorf harshly, and Link looked over to find something that might have been fear in the older man's eyes. "He has a sword already."

"The Master Sword is his destiny," said the fairy.

_You can have this one,_ Link signed. He pulled the antique sword from his belt and let it fall to the floor. He knew he should show it more respect, it had been one of Impa's most cherished possessions. But the sword before him had blotted all thought of anything else from his mind. He could almost hear it, a humming call that filled his mind. He climbed over the rope barriers without a second thought. Behind him Ganondorf picked up Impa' blade, but Link didn't notice, he had eyes only for the sword before him.

He set his hand on the hilt and the humming was no longer just in his head, but a swelling sound that all could hear. Light too swelled around him and when he pulled the sword came smoothly free of its stone base in a triumphant crescendo of light and sound.

"The Hero," said Sahasrahla with soft awe in his voice. Link looked up at him, feeling stunned. He? A hero? Then he looked down at the gleaming blade in his hand. The sign had said that only one chosen by the Goddesses could draw the blade, and he just had.

"Let's go Link!" said the fairy in its tiny, chiming voice. Link looked up at it.

_Where?_ he asked, glad that the sign only needed one hand, since the other was very occupied. He would have to find a sheath for the sword somehow.

"To meet the person who can tell you where to go next," answered the fairy.

Link looked over at Vaati, whose face still revealed nothing. Then he looked at Ganondorf, who looked suddenly uncertain as Link had never seen him. _Them?_ he gestured.

"You want them to come too?" asked the fairy.

Link nodded.

"All right. What about him?" The fairly bobbed over Sahasrahla's head, and the old man laughed.

"I am too old to be going off on quests, little one. I'll stay here."

"Very well. Let us go then!" The fairy swirled around the trio, trailing sparkles behind it. Suddenly the museum faded away. Link hung for a moment in nothingness, with the fairy's sparkles floating about him and the others. Then the world returned, and he found himself standing somewhere that was startlingly familiar. Trees rose around him, verdant and covered with moss, with purple twilight gathered in their eaves. At the center of the circle of forest giants was a spring, which bubbled up endlessly from somewhere deep below, and fed a tiny babbling brook that flowed away over mossy stones.

He was in the Sacred Grove, where he hadn't stood since he'd been a tiny child, accompanying his mother on her duties with the forestry service. The sword he now held had rested here for centuries before it had been moved to a museum. But that wasn't what made him let out a rare sound of shock. That was prompted by the sight of a figure that hung above the spring, a translucent ghost with a familiar face.

Zelda floated there with moonlight gently falling around her, and she was no more substantial than those silvery beams.

Link felt his heart lurch. He had thought he would never see her again. And though he knew it was her shade that stood there, that she hadn't returned to life, he still felt a rush of joy to see her.

"Welcome, Link."

He wanted to say something, but he still held the sword in his hand. And he didn't know what to say. He just stared.

"Well. You're looking better than you did when last I saw you." Ganondorf leered at Zelda, who turned a glare on him.

"You're here on sufferance, Gerudo. And it's a very thin sufferance indeed. Don't push your luck," said Zelda coldly.

Link blinked. He'd never heard her sound like that. He also noticed that she looked different. Her face was still the same, but she wore an antique dress and her hair was done in an elaborate arrangement that worked a tiara in among the strands. She looked, in fact, like a princess. He finally had to rest the sword tip on the ground, and leaned the hilt against his side so that he could sign. _What is going on?_

"I'll explain as much as I can," said Zelda. "Though you may already know part of what I have to tell you. You are the chosen Hero, Link. The one selected by the Goddesses to save Hyrule in our time of need."

Link wanted to shake his head, but he touched the sword's hilt again and nodded. It felt so right in his hand, even though it was easily twice the size of Impa's sword, and ten times heavier than the fencing swords he'd trained with. It was nearly a broad sword, something that could be used two-handed, and it should have felt heavy and unnatural, but instead it just felt_ right_. He was meant to wield it. He couldn't argue with that, and therefore he couldn't argue with what else followed from it, though he wasn't quite sure he believed it all the same.

"There has been a Hero every time Hyrule needs one, down through the ages from the very beginning, before the kingdom of Hyrule even existed. But this time is different. This time something from outside the Goddesses' domain has interfered. You weren't destined for this, Link. You were meant to face another enemy." She paused, and something made Link flick his gaze to Ganondorf, who had a speculative expression on his face that Link didn't like.

"These aliens may be a greater threat than anything that's gone before, but it is still possible to defeat them. The Triforce has great power, great enough to drive them away. But because they have arrived before you were ready you don't have the skills you'll need to reach it. Normally the Hero has months, even years sometimes, to train and gradually work his way towards his eventual destiny. But now we have only weeks, perhaps only days. There is no time. I have learned, as you have as well I think, that these aliens have come in search of slaves. I think they have met more resistance from the people of Hyrule than they expected," she smiled at that, "but all the same they are gaining some captives. And when they have enough they will send one of their ships home across the stars bearing its cargo of unwilling thralls. Once they depart this world rescue will be nearly impossible. You know better than most, Link, what the state of our space program is like."

Link nodded with a sigh. Hyrule had counted it a triumph to reach the moon a decade or so past. They had yet to solve the problems of reaching their nearest neighbors, the planets Nayru's Light and Din's Flame. And that was like walking to the next room compared to making a world-circling journey, when measured against the distance to another star. They were many decades, perhaps even centuries away from interstellar travel.

"So we have a limited time before the first ships leave, and you can't gain the skills you'll need in so short a time."

"You wouldn't be saying this if there wasn't some way to solve this problem," said Vaati. Zelda glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes. There is a way. Because Link is more than just the latest person to be the Hero. He is the Hero. The same person who has learned those skills countless times, reborn at the will of the Goddesses. If you could remember your past, Link, you would know everything you need to know in order to face these foes. Combined with the Master Sword it would be possible to reach the Triforce and save Hyrule."

She looked seriously at Link. "However this plan is not without risk. There have been many, many past heroes. And though they were all you, they did not all have the same lives and memories. Some of them became very strong people. It's possible those memories will overwrite yours, Link. You wouldn't remember this life at all anymore."

_Would I remember my quest, and what I need to do?_

"Yes. All the past Heroes have been driven by their quests. It is too much a part of your nature. There's no chance you would forget that."

_Then it's a risk worth taking,_ he said simply.

"I knew you would say that." Zelda smiled. "Link... thank you." She cupped her hands then, and sparkling magic filled them. The magic solidified into a bottle, containing a liquid that glowed with a faint silvery light. "Take it and drink to remember," she said.

He slowly reached out and took the bottle. He half expected it to be as insubstantial as Zelda herself. But it was solid in his hand, and faintly warm. He took a breath. He knew he ought to give this more thought. He was about to risk losing himself utterly. But he knew he had to do this. He simply could not make any other choice. Hyrule needed him. Zelda needed him. And that in and of itself told him that it was all true. He really was the Hero from the ancient tales.

So without any further hesitation he raised the bottle to his lips and drank.

One swallow was all it took for the past to slam into him like an avalanche. He staggered and clutched at the hilt of the Master Sword like a sailor clutching the ropes of his ship during a storm. Memory after memory piled down on him, buried him, each of them no heavier than a snowflake, but there were so_ many_ of them! So many years! So many lifetimes!

Even as he staggered under the weight of memory Ganondorf suddenly strode forward. Before Link's dazed brain could come up with any sort of response he had plucked the bottle from Link's hand and taken a swig.

"No!" screamed Zelda, and as memory continued to slam into Link he was filled with sudden dread, for he remembered above all who it was he had fought over and over down through all these years, and now the King of Thieves himself stood there, bottle in hand, and his eyes were wide with memory. He too now knew exactly who he was.


	5. Chapter 5

"You!" Ganondorf's voice was a twisted, animal sound of hatred. "You! I'll strangle you with my bare hands!" he snarled, and he lunged at Link, his hands glowing with black power. Link lifted the Master Sword between them, and it flared with light in his hand.

Ganondorf flinched back from it, his face suddenly full of fear. He hesitated, rage and fear warring in his expression. "You killed me! Over and over you killed me! How? How?! How do you always win? How can you, you pathetic human, slay me! I was a god!"

Link simply kept the sword between them, its golden-tinged light a glowing ward that kept the dark one back.

"Courage and Wisdom together outmatch Power," said Zelda. "And even Courage alone can be a match for it when it is pure enough."

Ganondorf spat. "Courage? What courage does it take for a _hero_," he sneered that word with a twist of hatred, "to go into a fight he knows he'll win?"

"There have been times when you slew him, Ganondorf," said Zelda softly. "There have been ages where you won. You know that. What courage does it take? The courage of an ordinary human who willingly faced down a god. You and I may have had power since the beginning, but Link has earned all of his bit by bit, and suffered often enough for it."

Ganondorf snarled something incoherent and hateful, but he stepped back and the black power faded from his hands.

Link lowered the sword, its glow dimming. Though he didn't yet set it down. And he was glad that what he wanted to say could be said with just one hand. _Are you_, he gestured at Ganondorf,_ still with us?_

Zelda gaped at him, and even the usually unflappable Vaati looked startled, though he repeated what Link had said. "He... uh, says are you still with us?"

"What?!"

Ganondorf looked as shocked as Link had ever seen him, and Link almost laughed. He rested the sword's tip on the ground. so he could sign, though he was ready to snatch it up again in an instant if he needed to. _Are you going to sit around and let these aliens conquer Hyrule in your place?_

"He... wants to know if you're going to sit around and let the aliens conquer Hyrule in your place," said Vaati, still sounding a bit surprised.

Ganondorf frowned. "Are you suggesting... an alliance?"

Link nodded.

"Are you insane, or what?"

Link did laugh at that. _Maybe_, he signed, and Vaati echoed it, his voice returning to its usual calm.

"I am the King of Evil, your worst enemy, you pin-headed buffoon. Why would I ally with you?"

_Because the two of us have a much greater chance of winning this than either of us alone. Kill me after if you like._

Vaati relayed that as well.

"Link..." Zelda reached out an insubstantial hand to him. "Are you sure you want to offer this? You remember now what he's done."

_I'm sure. Hyrule has survived his rule before. I'm not sure it will survive this though. This is more important._

"All right." She looked at Ganondorf. "Well?"

"You're all fools. But yes, I'm with you. I'll kill you when it's over with, I promise you that. But you're right about one thing. Hyrule is _mine_ to conquer. I am not going to let those sniveling slave-drivers take it from me! And if I can use you to get it away from them, then why not?"

Link nodded in satisfaction and took up his blade again. Then he bent and picked up the bottle from where Ganondorf had dropped it. It still had a little liquid in the bottom. He looked at it, then looked over at Vaati with a speculative expression.

Zelda and Ganondorf gaped at him in unison. "Link," said Zelda worriedly, "you can't possibly be thinking..."

Link smiled at her and nodded.

"You _are_ insane," said Ganondorf. "You might stand some chance against me, but alone against us both? If you wake him, you're signing your death warrant."

Vaati looked at Link, and though his face was still calm there was something uncertain in his eyes. "What do you know about me?" he said.

Link, with bottle in one hand and sword in the other, simply walked over to Vaati and pressed the bottle into his hand.

"Link... don't. I don't want you to die."

Link smiled at Zelda and once more rested the sword on the ground so he could sign, thinking that he really needed to get a sheath for it. It doesn't matter whether I die or not. It never has. All that matters is if Hyrule is saved. And we may need Vaati too. Even if he kills me.

"All right." Zelda's face was torn, but she nodded.

Vaati looked down at the silvery potion in his hands. He looked over at Link, then he nodded and drank. A shudder went through him, but the bottle didn't fall from his hand and when that small tremor had passed his face seemed unchanged.

"What, it didn't work?" said Ganondorf incredulously.

Vaati smiled faintly. "Oh no. It worked. I remember who I am. I remember how you've treated me, King of Thieves." He looked at Link and the smile faded. "I remember what you've done to me as well. And what I've done to you." His eyes were dark, but he shook his head and added, "We can speak of such things later. For now..." his gaze turned to Zelda. "Princess. What do we do next?"

"Rest," said the princess's shade. "Come to terms with your memories and rest tonight, and tomorrow I will show you the way to the Triforce."


	6. Chapter 6

Link sat and stared into the fire. He felt tiredness dragging at him, but his mind was a churning froth of memory and he could not sleep. In the warm spring air he didn't really need the fire, but he had built it all the same, as much to have something to do as for any other reason. He'd lit it with a touch of magic; the benefit of his long memory. He now knew many spells, including some of the lost, ancient secrets that neither modern magic nor technology could duplicate. Not to mention that his skill with the sword was probably greater than any other human who'd ever lived, in addition to all the countless other weapons he could confidently wield.

But the other side of that coin seemed like an almost unbearable weight. There had been so many past lives. And so many of them had died young! Some of them had been no more than children when they'd set forth to save Hyrule. Many had succeeded, others had failed, while more than one of those who succeeded had done so only in a Pyrrhic victory, spending his life to take his enemy with him. A few, even, had failed but lived, to lives of shame and guilt or lives of short pain at the hands of his enemies. Those memories were the worst, though he wasn't sure if the remembered torture or the remembered sense of failure pained him more.

He was glad that Ganondorf had chosen to take himself elsewhere. Zelda had provided some basic camping supplies, but the one-time dark lord had taken his bedding away into the forest, no doubt to brood over his own past in private. And while Link felt he'd done the right thing in offering alliance, seeing the face of the man who'd more than once tortured and killed him was more than he wanted to bear just now.

He also had uncertain feelings about Vaati, and those were far more complicated, despite the fact that he and Vaati hadn't faced each other nearly as often over the centuries. So he felt a certain amount of trepidation when his other former enemy came and sat beside him at the fire.

For a long time Vaati was silent. Then finally he spoke. "Link... I'm sorry."

Link lifted his head and blinked at Vaati._ Sorry? For what?_

"For... well, for a lot of things, to tell you the truth. But most of all for what... for what I did to Vio on the Lost Isle."

Link shuddered as the reminder brought a memory to vivid life. That particular memory was old enough that the corners had worn off of it a bit, but it was still all too clear. He had wielded the Four Sword then, not the Master sword, and so his memory of that era was multiplied through the eyes of four different versions of himself. And that had been one of his failures. Three of those remembered lives had been snuffed out cleanly and swiftly. But the fourth... _Why?_ he signed, glad suddenly that he couldn't speak, for his voice would almost certainly have been unsteady, filled with conflicting emotions.

"I... I was jealous. If you remember Vio, then you remember he and Shadow were... close."

Yes.

"But I had thought... I had thought..." he stopped suddenly his voice choked. Link looked up, shocked, and saw the normally expressionless Vaati had tears in his eyes. _I had thought Shadow and I had something special,_ he signed, obviously unable to keep speaking._ I had thought that it was more than just master and servant. But when he left me for Vio... it wasn't even that he betrayed me to you, it was that it showed he'd never cared for me, that what I thought we had was a lie, was only because he was my servant. I couldn't keep myself from hating Vio._ He paused and heaved a deep sigh. _I've learned in this life to control my rage and hate. Letting them rule me only harms me and those around me. I don't know why it took me so long. But looking back now I see how many horrible, awful things I did just because I was angry. So I want to say I'm sorry._ "I'm sorry," he repeated softly.

Link swallowed, conflicting memories swirling around him. He remembered Vio, and Vio's pain and terror. They were his pain and terror. But there was another memory of that era that he owned. A memory that painted Vaati in a very different light. Finally he lifted his hands and signed. _Shadow did care for you, Vaati._

"W-what?"

_I remember his life. He too was a Hero of Hyrule, and a part of my soul. And he cared for you. It was tearing him in two, having to choose between you and Vio._

"Goddesses," whispered Vaati, his eye full of deepening horror. "What have I done?"

Link shifted, moving a little closer to Vaati, and he put his hand on Vaati's arm. Then he lifted it to speak again. _He never hated you. He understood how much he hurt you and was sorry._

"But surely you hate me. Surely Vio hated me. To visit such things on you for no reason..."

Link shivered again and pushed the raw memory down. _No, I don't hate you. I understand why. I can't quite say I forgive you entirely. I... Vio never understood, though I don't think he hated you either. He was just... afraid. But Shadow understood. So I understand. Love makes madmen of us all, sometimes._

"How can you just say that?"

_It's in the past, Vaati. However important my past seems to have become, I've spent all this life looking to the future. Like you I suppose I've learned things this time that I never knew before. And what I've learned is that you can't dwell in the past. You have to move forward. The past can't be undone, you can only go on to the future._

Vaati was silent for a long time, staring into the fire. A play of conflicting emotions was visible on his usually calm face. Tears were gathering once again in his eyes. At length he reached out and put his hand over Link's. "Thank you Link."

Link didn't say anything, but neither did he move his hand from under Vaati's.

Later, as he lay in his sleeping bag and tried to sleep, he found himself once again sorting through his new-found memories, trying to find some sense of certainty. He was certain enough about his quest. Find the Triforce. A goal had had sought so many times it was impossible to count. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was straightforward enough. And having Ganondorf at his side was strange, but that too was simple. They had been enemies. They were allies only as long as Ganondorf felt it benefited himself, and he couldn't be trusted. But Vaati...

He was aware he should probably just put it out of his mind and concentrate on his quest. It was the past, as he'd said. But that was easier said than done. He could remember being Shadow Link and serving Vaati. His emotions then had been mixed too. Vaati had been his creator and his master. He had been well aware that he owed everything to Vaati. And yet he had sometimes resented being a near-slave. But Vaati's brilliant mind had impressed him, and his master's occasional flashes of weakness and need had woken that part of him that was essential to his nature, even as a twisted shadow version of himself; the desire to help those who needed his aid. So despite his conflicting feelings he had cared deeply for his Master. And then there had been Vio... The combination of a brilliant mind and an iron sense of integrity had drawn Shadow Link to Vio like a moth to a flame. He had envied Vio's role as a hero, and in the end his burning desire to somehow claim some part of that heroism for himself had won out and he had betrayed Vaati.

It was a story that had played out more or less the same way several times over the centuries. One of those tales, however, had a different ending. Shadow Link had failed that time, and died, without ever having known what his failure would lead to. But that thought led to another memory, and this time Link let himself relive it. Vaati had applied the same driven brilliance that Shadow had so admired to his torture of Vio. Link had other memories of torture, Ganondorf had seldom been one to give him a quick death when the opportunity to amuse himself had been present, but Ganondorf was a blunt instrument, and though brutal his games had generally not lasted long. Vaati had been far more creative, and Vio had suffered a very long time before the end finally came. Link stared up unseeing at the trees above, the dark scenes playing out in his memory blotting out the glimmering lights of the fairies who flitted among the branches.

A soft sound interrupted his thoughts. Link looked over to where Vaati lay wrapped in his own sleeping bag on the other side of the fire. It was a sound of distress, but Vaati's eyes were tightly shut. Link realized he must be dreaming, caught in the grip of some nightmare. Without thinking about it Link got up and knelt beside Vaati. The urge to comfort him was strong. But as he put out his hand he halted. He could remember, as Shadow, offering such comfort before. And other memories followed, of touches and caresses and other intimate moments. Did he want to set foot on that path, even in so small a way as this? What of Vio and the evils that Vaati had done?

Vaati shuddered and cried out in distress again, and another, more recent memory rose in Link's mind. A memory of the tears in his eyes, and the look of horror, pain and regret on his face. So at last Link rested his hand on Vaati's head and stroked his hair softly, soothingly, until his shudders ceased and he slipped back into dreamless sleep.

Link returned to his own sleeping bag and to his surprise he was able to put his memories aside and slip into slumber as well. Somehow, in that moment when he had chosen to comfort his former enemy, some kind of certainty had found him. Where it would lead he wasn't sure, but for now at least his mind was at peace, and he slept deeply with no nightmares to trouble him.


	7. Chapter 7

Silent Echoes Part 7

In the morning the mismatched trio gathered once more at the spring, where Zelda's shade awaited them. "The Triforce lies in a dungeon beneath the ruins of Hyrule Castle. But it is deeply buried and there is no path to it from the castle itself. The cellars of the capitol building reach very close to it, the builders narrowly missed hitting on it when they dug the foundations. I believe you can reach it from there. However..."

"There is one of those ships over the capitol."

"Yes. The building itself is full of alien soldiers, they're using it as a staging ground for their attempts to round up human slaves."

"I hardly think we need to worry about that," growled Ganondorf impatiently. "They are nothing compared to our current abilities."

"Indeed," said Zelda coldly.

"Is there anything else we'll need to know?" asked Vaati.

"I think not." Zelda's reply to him was frigid as well, she obviously didn't approve of either of Link's unlikely allies.

_We should go,_ signed Link.

"Yes." Zelda's voice warmed and she smiled at him. "Good luck."

A fairy flitted down and began to circle around the three of them. Moments later the forest had vanished and they stood in the ruins of Hyrule Castle. The capitol building loomed up before them, with the intricate sphere of the alien ship hovering above it. Wordlessly Link drew his sword. Zelda had given him a sheath, along with a few other useful items, but the sword itself was all he expected to need. Ganondorf drew as well, he was carrying Impa's antique blade, but now it crackled with black power. Vaati was still unarmed, but his third eye was open, and Link knew how very dangerous he could be with no weapon but his magic.

"Let's not just go charging in there," said Vaati. Link nodded. The remains of a crumbled wall stood between the trio and their goal, and as Link peered over it to get a better view, he saw that the building was positively swarming with alien soldiers, even here at the back entrance.

"I can take out some of them from here," said Vaati, though he hadn't bothered looking over the wall. Apparently his third eye let him see through it. "But not all of them. What about you two?"

Ganondorf scowled. "It's a bit longer than I can reach from here, I need to get a little closer."

Link smiled and signed, _I need to be closer as well, but I can be right in among them before they see me, if you just give me a moment._

"Right." Vaati nodded. "You start then, once you attack Ganondorf can charge them, and I'll take out as many as I can from here."

Ganondorf was still scowling, but he nodded reluctantly. Link didn't waste any more time, he simply cast the spell he needed. He felt a tingle as the magic took hold, and a moment later he was floating above the ground, having turned himself into a fairy. He streaked across the open space, only stopping when he reached the wall of the building, placing himself behind the aliens guarding it. A second spell returned him to human form, and battle was joined. The first alien soldiers died before they even knew he was there. An explosion of familiar dark power next to him told him that Ganondorf had gotten within range swiftly, and tornadoes battered at more of the guards. Link himself was a whirlwind of flashing steel. In only minutes the swarm of insectile aliens has been destroyed.

Link went to the door and pulled, but found it sealed shut. Ganondorf was beside him a moment later. "Let me take care of that," he said, and touched the point of the black-crackling sword to it. Dark corruption spread across the door and within seconds it fell to rusted fragments. Link tried not a shudder as he watched it. He could recall being killed by that particular spell, and it hadn't been an easy way to go.

Link lead the way through the door, sword in hand. It led into an empty, concrete-floored hallway, obviously some kind of service accessway. He glanced left and right, and saw a sign indicating a staircase. He gestured at it, and Vaati nodded. "We need to get to the lowest basement level," he said.

Link nodded in return and jogged down the hall, sword still at ready. A scrabbling sound of chitinous feet on the concrete stair warned him of approaching enemies. He darted forward, hoping to cut them off in the doorway, but they came out of it before he reached it. It was another group of four, and for a moment they seemed shocked that Link and the others were there. He didn't give them time to recover, but led with his blade, driving the startled creatures back.

He was aware of Vaati and Ganondorf at his back, and a part of him was braced and wary for any treachery from them, especially from Ganondorf, but most of him was concentrated on the fight. When a ball of black magic shot down the hall, it slammed into one of the creatures, not into Link. Another was whirled by a gust of focused wind and slammed into a wall, leaving it stunned, an easy target for Link's sword. For now, at least, his allies seemed to be still on his side.

Through the door and into the stairwell, Link lead the way with Vaati and Ganondorf close behind. They went down three flights of stairs, killing an even dozen of the slave-warriors on the way. Link in the lead slew most of them himself, with no need for assistance. What had seemed incredibly difficult only the day before was now easy, and not just because the Master Sword sliced through their chitinous armor like it wasn't there.

The stairs ended at the bottom of the three flights. Link paused for one deep breath and a quick glance to either side to assure that Ganondorf and Vaati were ready. They both returned nods, so he burst through the door into whatever might lie on the other side.

The other side proved to be a parking garage. The vast concrete space stretched out for what seemed like forever, and though it was entirely devoid of vehicles, it was not at all empty.

Filling the space was what seemed to be a nearly solid mass of alien warriors. The trio gaped at them. The aliens nearest were turning already, but most of the huge crowd had no notion that Link and his allies were there. Link's mind raced. He couldn't just fight his way through this mass with his sword. Even with the help of Ganondorf and Vaati the odds were terrible. But he'd faced terrible odds before. Suddenly a plan snapped into his mind. He stepped back rather than forward even as the nearest aliens let out a screeching alarm cry and lifted their serrated arms in threat. He waved one hand at Vaati and signed urgently, _Shield!_ He gestured between Vaati and Ganondorf, who was staring at him blankly. Vaati's eyes met his with understanding and that was all Link needed.

His hand moved now in a different pattern, not to sign but to cast. Sword still in one hand, he spun around, making the appropriate gesture with the other, and raised his blade high. Fire exploded out around him, a spiral of death that rocked the enclosed space with repeated blasts. The outward-spiraling chain of destruction slammed into the shield Vaati had rapidly raised, and Vaati flinched with the effort of holding it. Ganondorf's eyes were narrowed as he watched the destruction that would have engulfed him as well were it not for Vaati's protection.

The aliens had no such protection, and as the firey blasts raced outward from Link they died and died, destroyed swiftly, easily, until the final booming explosion, distant now, hit the far wall of the room and stopped, leaving a stunned silence behind.

The spell had left the concrete untouched, while the magical flames had nearly completely consumed the creatures, leaving only a few charred remnants behind. The formerly crowded space was suddenly echoing and empty. Every alien in the room was no more.

"Goddesses," murmured Vaati. "I've never seen you use that spell before..."

Link sheathed his blade, not wanting to think too hard about what he had just done. _It's of little use against a magic user who can shield, as you may have noticed. It also can't kill everything, only things that are vulnerable to fire magic. And speaking of magic, can you tell where the old castle basement is?_

"Let me see." He apparently meant that literally, for his third eye moved, scanning the empty space. He started walking, and Link and Ganondorf both followed behind. He went not to the far side, but to a point along one of the adjacent walls, slightly nearer the exit ramp than the stairs they'd entered by. "Here," he said. "It really is quite close, no more than a couple of meters beyond the wall here."

"So how do we get at it?" asked Ganondorf.

Link shrugged. With the right equipment he'd have no trouble at all reaching it, but he had no digging spells.

"I'm sure we can come up with something," said Vaati. "Perhaps that spell you used on the door up above would help?"

Ganondorf frowned. "Perhaps."

"Humans! Halt!" The voice that sent the three of them turning, looking for its source, was not the buzzing, flat voice of the alien soldiers. Neither was it a human voice. It was something else, something alien yet something _almost_ human. Something sweet and high pitched and even beautiful. Yet when they saw the source of it, the creature's appearance was utterly at odds with that voice.

It was being carried on a kind of palanquin borne by four stocky reptilian creatures that reminded Link a bit of Lizalfos, but larger and with rounder, more gecko-like faces. It was also stocky, rotund to the point of near-grotesque obesity, though Link had no clue if that was normal for its species or a sign of indulgence. Its face was bird-like or perhaps turtle-like, scaled and with a horny beak. Its eyes were large, turquoise spheres of startling beauty, like its voice seemingly out of place on a creature otherwise very ugly to human eyes.

The palanquin, which had just emerged from the exit ramp, was surrounded by a dozen or so of the soldier slaves. Link drew his sword, and Vaati and Ganondorf both fell into battle stances. But the alien creature lifted one stubby-fingered hand and said, "Peace. There is no need for killing, humans. Peace. All will be well."

Link felt something strange. He swayed for a moment, an odd dizziness sweeping over him. Something clutched at him, cold fingers groping at his mind. He thought he heard a voice whisper something to him. A chorus of rejection shouted inside him, and it was as if a wall suddenly slammed down in his mind, locking the voice out. The dizziness passed and it was once again silent.

"What the hell was that?" Ganondorf snarled. Black energy blazed around his sword and he lifted it in a gesture of threat. "What did you just try to do?" Link suspected he knew the answer. This must be the one of the Masters that the soldier had spoken of. It had just tried to take over their minds and failed.

But it had not failed entirely. "He tried to give you peace," said Vaati. His third eye had slid almost shut, and the expression in the remaining two was one of utter bliss. "Why did you reject it? And how? All creatures answer to the Masters, always. They are the Masters."


	8. Chapter 8

"The Three damn that!" roared Ganondorf. "I'm not letting some slimy lard-ball into my mind. Peace? I'll show that thing peace." He took a step forward.

Vaati raised his hands and wind whirled to life around him. "I will not let you harm the Master." Despite his serious words, he still sounded and looked utterly blissful.

"We'll see about that," snarled Ganondorf. He lifted the sword again, and this time a ball of dark power shot out from it.

Link jumped forward, the Master Sword swishing through the air to intercept the dark magic and send the ball of power bouncing back towards Ganondorf. It struck the concrete wall a good distance from him, but he flinched from it. Link saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. "Damn you! What do you think you're doing?"

Link said nothing. He was holding his sword in both hands, and Ganondorf wouldn't understand him anyway. But there really wasn't anything he needed to say. Ganondorf's face was twisted with rage as he spoke. "He's been turned by that thing! He's not on your side anymore."

Link still stood between them.

Ganondorf flung his hands into the air. "Fine! You can defend your fellow mutant freak, and the alien freak will kill you both. I'll be well rid of you!"

Still keeping his sword at the ready, Link looked at Vaati, and then glanced past the disturbingly blissful mage to the alien, still surrounded by guards and servants, beyond. Its giant, blue-green eyes were fixed on him in something that might have been fascination, or might have been horror. Or perhaps both. The alien expression was impossible to read with any surety.

"How are you able to resist the Master?" asked Vaati.

Link shrugged, still unwilling to put down his sword to speak.

"Creatures who resist the Master should not be. They cannot be. You both must surrender to the Master, allow it to bring you peace, or die," said Vaati happily.

"You're protecting someone who wants you dead, you brainless buffoon! Fight him! We can take him down easily and go on to the Triforce," said Ganondorf.

Link shook his head stubbornly. He was not going to kill Vaati. And he wasn't going to let Ganondorf kill him either.

Vaati, however, was apparently not going to stand there while Ganondorf argued for his demise. Link felt a gust of wind rising around him, and he had to turn away from Ganondorf to face Vaati. When a tornado-like blast flew at him, he sliced the Master Sword through it, dispelling the magic holding it together. Wind still buffeted him, but not enough to throw him off his feet. Vaati, still smiling happily, sent another spell at him, and another. Link deflected or broke up each one. He wasn't even breathing hard, not yet.

Behind him he heard Ganondorf suddenly laugh. "Have fun, you two."

Link glanced aside, but his attention was pulled back to the fight as Vaati summoned a circle of floating eyes, half-corporeal things that Link was all too familiar with. He had no attention to spare for Ganondorf, the king of thieves would have to wait. Link needed all his concentration to dodge the barrage of energy beams that suddenly shot out at him. Even as he dodged, his sword was whirling, striking down the phantom eyes one by one. When they were gone he could have struck at Vaati himself, but did not. He met the blank, smiling stare with a pleading gaze of his own, suddenly wishing, as he had vowed never to wish, that he had a voice and could speak. He wanted to plead with Vaati to remember himself, to fight free of the alien's control.

But Vaati only summoned another clutch of eyes, and Link once again had to bring all his attention to bear on avoiding them. He knew he was choosing what might be a futile course by not killing Vaati. Some stubborn part of him refused to do it all the same.

Soon he was panting, having swatted down far too many of Vaati's spells. He was far from done, but the fight was wearing on him. It seemed to be wearing on Vaati as well. The mage wasn't panting, but his blissful smile had faded a little bit. His brows were furrowed as with concentration. Link could only hope that meant he was wearing him down.

Suddenly something struck from behind him, knocking the sword from his hand, and chitinous pincers closed over his arms. He had been concentrating so much on the fight with Vaati that he'd turned his back on the alien and its slaves, and now two of the soldier slaves held him helpless. Link knew he was dead, but for some reason the creatures holding him did nothing more than that.

"Kill him," said the gentle, melodious voice of the alien Master. "Why do you fight it? Why do you resist? He is a danger to me, your Master. Do you not love your Master? Kill him for me. Show me your obedience."

Vaati walked forward, standing in front of Link. Power glowed around his hands, a spell ready to be cast at any time. His face twisted, rage crossing it, then smoothing away to a perfect calm, which was replaced with fear, desperation, sorrow, each smoothed out once more. The lid over his third eye twitched, as if struggling to open.

Suddenly it flew open wide, the red orb within flashing with magic.

"No!" shouted Vaati. He turned his gaze from Link to the alien, his hands still crackling with power, and his third eye glowing now too. A crimson bolt from it shot towards the alien. "You are not my master," said Vaati, his face contorted in a snarl of rage. "I am yours!"

The alien thing let out a shriek. A shudder went through it. Then it stilled save for a faint trembling and a barely audible whimper. Vaati laughed, a sound of dark triumph. It was a sound Link had heard before, and he recalled suddenly being Vio, lying in terror at Vaati's feet. He felt a small sliver of sympathy for the alien. But only a very small one. Neither Link nor Vio had ever enslaved anyone, after all. "Yes! I am your master," laughed Vaati. "Say it!"

"M-master," stammered the alien, terror plain in its voice. It huddled down on its palanquin, then jerked upright in response to some silent command of Vaati's.

Vaati laughed again. "Good. Now go and obey me, slave."

The creatures carrying the alien immediately turned and hurried away, moving almost at a run. Its bodyguards released Link and followed. Within moments they had vanished up the exit ramp and were gone.

Link rubbed his arms where the sharp chitin had scratched him. He walked over and picked up the Master Sword. After a brief inspection to be sure it wasn't damaged he sheathed it. That done he looked at Vaati, who stood with his third eye still glowing faintly, a manic grin on his lips. The glow began to fade, and the grin too. Suddenly Vaati slumped, resting his hands on his knees, breathing hard. "Goddesses. I had forgotten what it's like to contain a mind like that. I've already lost my grip on it. But it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter! We've won!"

Link blinked at him. _Won? What do you mean?_

"Those things... their entire society is based around the fact that they've never encountered a species they couldn't effortlessly command to obey their every whim. They were already kind of unnerved at how hard the humans of Hyrule were fighting back against their compulsion. They'd never met a race that fought like we do. That one was _utterly_ terrified that you and Ganondorf seemed actually immune. But that I could turn its own trick back on it? That is the stuff their deepest and most profound nightmares are made of. I could hear it thinking, in total panic, that the whole invasion needed to be called off right now, and every single one of us dangerous, potentially nightmare-inducing humans left behind. It was a very high ranked one too. It will be listened to. Once it shares its memory of what I did to it with the others they won't be able to release the slaves they've captured here and run for it fast enough. So we've won! We don't even need the Triforce."

Link's eyes went wide as he remembered why they had come here. Link spun around to the wall that had stood between the parking garage and the dungeon below the old castle. Had stood, but stood no more. A gaping hole bored through it, leading into the earth beyond. The edges of the hole were wreathed in black corruption.

"Thrice! Ganondorf! And if he doesn't need to use it to fight the aliens, he'll just take it for his own," said Vaati. Link nodded, but didn't hesitate any longer, he sprinted for the hole at a dead run, ignoring his tiredness. The exhausted Vaati followed only a little bit more slowly.

The tunnel was irregular, it had obviously been blasted out in haste, and it reeked of rot and death. Fortunately it wasn't very long. At the end it opened out into a stone-sheathed chamber. One that Link swiftly realized he recognized from one of his previous lives. A quite recent life, compared to some, and one where he'd ventured into the labyrinthine dungeons beneath Hyrule Castle in search of the Triforce. It was entirely possible that it had since been returned to that same resting place, in which case he knew exactly where to go, and it wasn't far at all. He signed_ follow me_ to Vaati and continued, not quite sprinting, but still moving as swiftly as he could.

It took only minutes to reach the chamber he recalled. He stepped in through the door, the ancient, magic-driven mechanism that opened and closed it at a touch still working.

Inside the Triforce rested, glowing slightly in the dimness, on a pedestal at the far end of the room. Standing before it was Ganondorf. He turned and flashed Link a dark grin. "You came faster than I thought. And you didn't even kill the other freak! I'm disappointed in you both, I was sure one of you would manage to off the other. Oh well. It's too late for you to do anything now." He put out his hand and touched the glistening golden triangles.

In all his lives, Link had seen what followed only a handful of times. But that handful was enough that he did not flinch as golden light exploded outward through the room. He heard a short cry of shock from Vaati, who had not been quite so prepared. He also felt a warmth that raced through him, and became a heat, not entirely unpleasant, centered on the back of his left hand. Once more the Triforce had divided at Ganondorf's touch and the pieces had sought out their bearers.

But Link wasn't reassured by this. He now held Courage, and Ganondorf held Power, but who had Wisdom? Zelda couldn't bear it as a shade, it needed a living bearer. Did Ganondorf hold it as well? Two Triforce pieces would be enough to swing the balance his way. Even one was a thing of immense power. With two...

The light faded. Link blinked the brightness from his eyes and fixed his gaze on Ganondorf. The tall man looked down at his hand.

"Darkness thrice be-damn it!" he swore. "The bitch is dead, she can't have the third piece. I should have it! It should be mine!"

Link smiled. So. Somewhere out in the world somebody now bore the Triforce of Wisdom. Who it was hardly mattered. Now he faced Ganondorf as he had many times, Power against Courage, and though he was tired and much of his magic spent, he still had a chance to win, at least. He put his hand on his sword and prepared to give everything he had to the coming fight.

"Goddesses bless," breathed a voice beside him, filled with utter shock and wonder. Link, his train of thought thoroughly broken, looked over to see Vaati staring at his own upraised right hand. Link's eyes went wide. On the back of it were three triangles, one brighter than the rest. A mark that perfectly mirrored that on Link's left hand. Vaati carried Wisdom.

Ganondorf drew his sword, dark energy crackling around it. "What?! Damn you both to the darkest hell! I'll kill you right now, and take your pieces. The Triforce belongs to me! It always has! It always must!"

_Really?_ signed Link, suddenly grinning. _Have you ever beaten both Courage and Wisdom when they were raised together against you? I don't think so._

Ganondorf scowled at Link as Vaati spoke. "He says, have you ever beaten Courage and Wisdom together? He doesn't think so. I don't think so either. I can feel the power I have now. My spells will be twice as strong as they've ever been, and I can recall besting Courage alone in the past. Now... Why now I am quite certain that with Link's help I can best Power easily."

"Damn you both! This changes nothing. Power is my destiny! Dominion is my destiny! The Triforce _is_ mine, and the day _will_ come when I will hold all three pieces, and all of Hyrule, in my hand!"

"Today is not that day, Ganondorf." Vaati's voice was cold, and his third eye, wide open, began to glow again. The Triforce mark on his hand glowed too. Link drew the Master Sword and stood at Vaati's side, ready and waiting. His Triforce mark also blazed to life. Ganondorf snarled again, black power blazing up around him, covering him in dark energy. But when it suddenly vanished he was gone, leaving Link and Vaati alone in the room with the empty pedestal.

Vaati's third eye scanned the room, then he relaxed and it closed. "He's really gone."

Link sheathed his sword. _Good._

Vaati closed his mundane eyes as well, a sudden tremor going through him. "Thank the Three. That was about half bluff there. I am feeling kind of drained."

_Me too. Fighting you took a lot out of me._

"I am sorry about that."

_Don't be! It's hardly your fault. And, well..._ Link hesitated, not sure if he should bring the subject up or not, but after a moment plunged ahead. _It says something that you fought back against the slaver rather than kill me._

"You could have just killed me as well, you passed up more than one chance to do so."

Link shrugged.

After a pause Vaati said, "So what now?"

_For now it's time for us to go home, rest, and enjoy the peace we've earned. Later we'll need to plan how to deal with Ganondorf, he can do a lot of damage even with just one Triforce piece._

"A hero's work is never done, I guess? But I think I'd rather defend Hyrule than conquer it, these days. There are... rewards to being on the side of light."

Link smiled. _Yes there are._ He glanced down at the mark on his hand again, then over at the mirrored mark on Vaati's. He thought about the past, about Zelda, and about Shadow Link and Vio. He considered the future, with Vaati as his ally, his friend, and perhaps... perhaps something more as well. _ Yes there are indeed._


	9. Epilogue

Silent Echoes Epilogue

"Lift that blade, keep the tip up! That's it!" Link smiled, hearing Impa's voice echo through the gym as he stepped through the doors with his gear bag in hand. Life was back to normal at last.

It was fall term, and classes were once again being held at Castle University. Spring term had never been finished. Too many professors had resisted the aliens and been killed. Indeed classes were resuming this soon only because so many had been off campus and thus less heavily targeted by the alien invasion. The political processes of Hyrule were still in disarray, the president and much of the senate had perished when the aliens took the capital. Yet elections had been held only a few weeks ago and that too was beginning to return to something like normal. The rest of Hyrule had been recovering as well. People had died, and many of those enslaved by the Masters had suffered psychological and physical problems, some of which were still being treated. But by and large life looked much as it had before the invasion.

Including, Link saw to his surprise, Ganondorf's presence in the class. He was warming up in one corner, as he usually did. He grinned when he saw Link staring at him. "Why if it isn't the hero! Still being a good little boy and going to school, hmm?"

Link frowned, but didn't bother to reply, since Ganondorf wouldn't understand it anyway. Ganondorf laughed and walked over to Link. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. I'll let you in on my plans, hero, mostly because then I can watch your frustration when you can't do anything to stop me. Oh, I'm sure you still have your pretty sword, and your little triangle, and your 'friend' Vaati, and you think you've won. But what are you going to do when the connections I'm making here bear fruit? What will you do when, on the strength of the little story I'm building about a man down on his luck, who went back to school, got into politics, and rose to power, reaches its conclusion? When I took Hyrule's throne by blood it was easy enough for you to take it back the same way, little hero, but what are you going to do when Hyrule's own people _choose_ me? What will you do when I'm their beloved president? What then?"

His eyes glittered with dark pleasure. But Link only smiled. He knew a few things that Ganondorf didn't. One was that Vaati had dropped his engineering courses in favor of majoring in political science. Ganondorf wouldn't be unopposed when he reached for political power in Hyrule.

And another was that Link was looking forward to the future in an all new way now. In the wake of the invasion Hyrule's space program had been given an unprecedented budget, and with the equipment the aliens had left behind and the knowledge the enslaved had gathered while in captivity the program had made huge strides forward just in the past few months. Already scientists were talking about real interstellar travel. Plans, real, practical plans and not just wishful science fiction, to expand humanity's reach throughout the solar system and beyond over the next few years were being drawn up.

Link fully intended to be part of those efforts. He would be graduating at the end of this year and had already gotten offered a potential place in the newly expanded Hyrule Air and Space Agency.

So even if Ganondorf managed to gain power over Hyrule, Hyrule was no longer the sum total of humanity's interests. Soon the human race, and no doubt their ally races as well, would be established on other worlds.

Not that Link would let Ganondorf rule this world without opposition. The battle might be a different sort than those he had fought in the past, but he would fight it all the same. Yet win or lose this time, no matter what tyranny Ganondorf brought to Hyrule, the day would come when he could not threaten Hyrule at all. For Hyrule was no longer one single, lonely world, locked in an eternal cycle of conflict. Hyrule would soon reach to the stars. Generations hence the people of Hyrule would be living lives that Link probably couldn't even imagine, scattered to places that he would never see. How could the petty cycle of power and vengeance that he and Ganondorf were trapped in affect that broad, grand future?

He grinned and gestured to the practice strip, his challenge to Ganondorf clear enough. Ganondorf scowled, but nodded and took up his position. They would try their blades again, and the outcome could swing either way. But Link still grinned all the same, for the outcome of the longer battle was certain. Ganondorf had already lost, and he didn't even know how or why. His narrow pursuit of power had blinded him to the power of humanity that was beyond his grasp.

Link could remember how long ago, during his very first life, a goddess had raised humanity up above the clouds to protect it. Darkness had reached that haven eventually, and darkness might perhaps reach whatever havens humanity built hereafter, on whatever worlds they visited. But the human spirit would yet prevail. He, an ordinary mortal then, had known the power of the human spirit when he lifted a sword to oppose a god. That same power would soon carry humanity beyond even the reach of the gods, out to the stars, and whatever they might find there. And whatever that might be, Link was determined to be there when humanity began that grand journey into the future, away from the silent echoes of the past.


End file.
